


i dont wanna waste my time

by AppleToTheJuice



Category: George miller - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleToTheJuice/pseuds/AppleToTheJuice
Summary: a fic about his new song i guess





	i dont wanna waste my time

**Author's Note:**

> i hate everything i write

It has been four months since the last time I saw you. I thought I was done with everything to do with you.

Apparently not.

I was only out for a walk; I just wanted to get out of my schedule and into the sun. Then, the reality suddenly hit me when you were right in front of me. All of this time, I would not accept it. My mind swirling, I had a sudden urge to run into your arms.

I was not over you.

Even though I tried and tried, as hard as I could, to get over you. But that smile, god, that fucking smile. And those eyes. Always filled with dejection on one of my bad nights. He was unbelievably good at comforting me then, when my head was not clear and my hands would shake. 

As I walked on the pavement, away from the curb, I saw your face. It’s not like you were doing anything special; your head was tilted slightly, looking down at your phone. You smiled, but had not seen me, and I froze. I was locked in a state of panic, my mind still trying to figure out whether to run, or something else. My fight or flight responses trying to kick in, even though I was in no immediate danger.

Finally, I turned, and walked away, my mind full of thoughts that I couldn’t sort through in that moment. So, here we are now. I am currently hiding in my sheets, a sobbing mess. I can’t think straight. Or, as I may rephrase, I can’t even think many clear thoughts at all. Everything is happening all at once and I can’t stop remembering us and our breakup and wishing everything was like it used to be and wishing everything happened differently than the way it did and-

There was a knock on my front door. 

I peel the blankets off of my skin, after all, it was incredibly hot and humid in the depressing blanket cocoon I had made myself. Pushing off the bed, I stand up shakily, feeling the hard wood beneath my feet. I walk to the front of my small and cramped apartment, attempting to put myself together on the way.

“Hello?” I say weakly, opening the door. I almost wished it was you. 

It wasn’t.


End file.
